Chronoplast
The Chronoplast was the largest of the Time Streaming devices in Nosgoth and the only one that had the ability to transport its users through time and space. Owned and constructed by Time Guardian Moebius, the Chronoplast was hidden within the Oracle's Cave and was encountered as a playable location in Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, with the finale - taking place in the main Chronoplast chamber - briefly revisited in Soul Reaver 2 Prologue video. Profile *'Name:' The Chronoplast *'Category:' Soul Reaver sub-locations/Soul Reaver 2 locations *'Introduced:' Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) *'Architects:' Moebius *'Ownership:' Moebius (until Blood Omen era), Kain *'Status:' Intact (as of Soul Reaver era) *'Features:' several dials and switches relating to activation of the device, starry night sky ceiling with orrery-like construction, Health recharge, floor ouroboros symbol, main Time-stream portal, 'elderly figure' doorway mural, nearby Chronoplast vision portals and 'winged figure' murals, nearby Time complex. *'Inhabitants:' Kain *'Appearances:' • Role The Chronoplast was at the heart of a large time streaming complex and the personal refuge of Time Guardian Moebius. The first hints of the Chronoplast were featured in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, where Kain travelled to the nearby Oracle's Cave in Chapter 5: Find the Oracle, seeking the advice of the mysterious "Oracle of Nosgoth" - a pseudonym of Moebius himself. Passing through Moebius's museum, Kain met "The Oracle" in his chamber, but did not progress any further. The Chonoplast itself was seen for the first time in the latter chapters of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as Raziel explored the Oracle's Cave in Chapter 9: The Oracle's Cave in pursuit of Kain. Progressing beyond the museum, Raziel discovered the vacant Oracles' chamber and noted that is was "rumored to be only a facade for a much larger, more elaborate complex". By Constricting the central cauldron, Raziel uncovered the entrance to an elaborate Time-related complex and made his way through it the heart of the complex - the Chronoplast chamber - discovering several prophetic vision portals on the way. Entering the grand main Chronoplast chamber in Chapter 10: Kain, Raziel was able to finally confront Kain and while the two battled and debated the morality of Kain's actions, Kain confirmed that he had "stole into this chamber, centuries ago" (presumably at some point after Moebius's death in the interim between Blood Omen and Soul Reaver) and had spent some time studying the complex and its visions of the past and future. Kain set the controls of the device while he and Raziel battled, and when it was activated Kain, retreated through the portal into Nosgoth's past and Raziel gave chase, aariving in one of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers within the Sarafan Stronghold in the pre-Blood Omen era centuries earlier. The confrontation between Raziel and Kain in the main chronoplast chamber was recapped in the Soul Reaver 2 Prologue and though the device was not seen in further titles it is possible that Kain continued to use it to follow Raziel journey to the Post-Blood Omen era and on to Nosgoth's early history. Design and Layout SR1-Oracle%27sCave-Oracle22-Door.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chrono-Portal-Textures.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-WarpDoor.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Warp-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Warp-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-TopLevel.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png Passing through the bare caverns of the Oracle's Cave, Moebius's museum and the Oracle's chamber, Raziel was able to open his way into the secret chambers below - a set of Time-themed chambers each leading progressively further underground. Progressing beyond the chambers of the time complex Raziel passed a large vault-like doorway and uncovered a passage with a steep curving incline which headed deeper underground. At the bottom, the corridor levelled out and entered an area of repeating curving passages tracing a figure-of-8 (or infinity sign) pattern, each wall clad in bricks with a bronze trim, a black and red decorative pattern and occasional hanging lamps. Initially the corridor curved right and passed between two murals of winged figures (one 'squeezed' on the inside of the curve, the other 'stretched' on the outside) before passing a pentagonal opening on the left surrounded by square or triangular decorative grid, each of which contained a 'starry' background chronoplast vision portal. After the portal the pathway continued to curve right and passed between two square pillars before curving to the left, passing more winged murals and curving left passed another portal opening on the right. These curves, 'S' bends and portals would be repeated until Raziel passed six portals, at which stage the corridor would enter a final 'S' bend which turned into a differently decorated area. The next area was composed of much straighter passages and decorations, and was much more ornately decorated - with walls clad in a pale-green stone resembling granite and regular white marble-like stone 'window' formations surrounded by a subtle gold trim - while the black and red decorative pattern and occasional hanging lamps continued from before. A small passage way led a sort distance to the left, before sharply turning right in a zig-zag and heading down another inclined curving passage heading downwards before levelling out and straightening at an intersection with a warp door on the left - which led along short passage curving to the right to enter the Chronoplast warp gate room. The main passage continued on passed the warp door down another short curving incline before levelling out and turning to the right to meet with the door to the main chronoplast chamber - decorated with the face of on elderly man - and the final Planar portal. The Chronoplast chamber itself consisted of large circular room with three large stepped tiers which curved around the outside of the sides of the chamber. Each of these contained several semi-circular control panels, arranged in vertical lines along the tiers; with each control panel consisting of a decorated back-plate, a large central 'pointer' needle pivoted at the bottom and five symbols arranged along the outside of the back-plate. At the north of the chamber, the second tier featured an ornate decorated entrance door, while the opposite southern route featured a starry Time portal on the third tier. The ceiling of the chamber was also decorated like a moving and flowing starry night sky like pattern with the only feature being a rotating piece of machinery in the middle with a large central sphere with four claw like parts hanging from its sides and several smaller spherical bodies. To activate the device Kain moved the pointer on a control panel on each tier to a specific position, causing the ceiling mechanism to rotate and gain momentum and finally to join with the smaller spheres. Comparisons SR1-TEB-Chrono-Door.png|Early Beta SR1-TEB-Chrono-Dial.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Up-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Portal.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Portal.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare003.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare017.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare150.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare156.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare183.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare232.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare271.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare321.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Compare381.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-MaterialA.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png|Later Beta SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal-Active.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-003.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-017.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-150.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-156.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-183.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-232.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-271.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-321.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-381.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png|Retail SR1 SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-097-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-003.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-017.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-150.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-156.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-183.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-232.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-271.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-321.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-381.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR2-Prologue-034.png|Retail SR2 SR2-Prologue-037.png SR2-Prologue-287.png SR2-Prologue-092.png SR2-Prologue-308.png SR2-Prologue-003.png SR2-Prologue-017.png SR2-Prologue-150.png SR2-Prologue-156.png SR2-Prologue-183.png SR2-Prologue-232.png SR2-Prologue-271.png SR2-Prologue-321.png SR2-Prologue-381.png SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-PortalView.jpg Background The Chronoplast appears as the location of the final boss battle in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. This event was revisited in GlyphX's Soul Reaver 2 opening video, with some minor dialogue edits and more cinematic action. The Chronoplast itself undergoes some major redesigns between the two depictions, though essentially maintaining the same structure; the colour changes and the complexity of the room is notably increased, with a lot more 'dials' added around the outside of the chamber. The symbols on the dials also vary between depictions, as does the activation sequence used by Kain (In SR1, Kain moves 3 dials, moving them all to the extreme right, to point to an infinity sigil; whereas in SR2, The 3 dials activated are in different places in the more complex layout, and the dials are only moved one space each, this time left-right-left, to different runes - with infinity sigils no longer represented on the dials) Ultimately whereas the Soul Reaver area was designed by Crystal Dynamics developers as a boss arena, the Soul Reaver 2 area was designed by GlyphX and was to be used purely for a cutscene full-motion video using the upgraded technologies of the PS2 over the Playstation and thus the area was redesigned for more cinematic action. The production of the Soul Reaver 2 introductory Prologue also caused some conflict between the developer and animation studio centering on the amount of action and effects that should be present in the scene. One animator commented: Soul Reaver 1, 2 and "3" - GlyphX / Sandman Studios rendered images at the Eidos Forums post #2 (by Divine Shadow) Soul Reaver 1, 2 and "3" - GlyphX / Sandman Studios rendered images at Nosgothic Realm post #2 (by Divine Shadow)}} SR1-TEB-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Chrono-Door.png|Early Beta SR1-TEB-Chrono2-Upper-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-Upper-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-MidPassage-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-MidPassage-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono2-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-WingedMural-Thin-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-WingedMural-Thin-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-WingedMural-Wide-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-WingedMural-Wide-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono3-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono3-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Portal-Textures.png SR1-TEB-Chrono4-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono4-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono5-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono5-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono6-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono6-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono7-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono7-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono8-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono8-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono9-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono9-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono10-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono11-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono11-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono12-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono12-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono13-Portal-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono13-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono14-Bend-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono14-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Start-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Start-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Mid-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Lower-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono15-Lower-WarpDoor.png SR1-TEB-Chrono16-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono16-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono17-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono17-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono17-Warp-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono17-Warp-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono18-Passage-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono18-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono18-Door-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono18-Door-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-MaterialA.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-SpectralA.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-MaterialB.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-SpectralB.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-MaterialC.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-SpectralC.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-MaterialD.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-SpectralD.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Up-Material.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Up-Spectral.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-TopLevel.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Dial.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Door.png SR1-TEB-Chrono-Portal.png SR1-TLB-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Chrono-Door.png|Later Beta SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Upper-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Upper-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Mid-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Lower-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono3-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono3-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono-Portal-Textures.png SR1-TLB-Chrono4-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono4-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono5-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono5-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono6-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono6-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono7-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono7-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono8-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono8-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono9-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono9-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono10-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono10-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono11-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono11-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono12-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono12-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono13-Portal-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono13-Portal-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono14-Bend-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono14-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Start-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Start-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Mid-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Lower-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono15-Lower-WarpDoor.png SR1-TLB-Chrono16-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono16-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono17-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono17-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono17-Warp-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono17-Warp-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono18-Passage-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono18-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono18-Door-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chrono18-Door-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Spectral.png SR1-TLB-Chrono-TopLevel.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png SR1-Oracle%27sCave-Oracle22-Door.png|Retail Version SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chrono-Portal-Textures.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-WarpDoor.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Warp-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Warp-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-TopLevel.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png Notes *The title ''"Chronoplast" is mentioned explicitly in dialogue, however it is referenced in a number of other sources, including stage directions, manuals, official guides, and Bonus materials. The word Chronoplast is the combination of two Greek words, χρόνος (chronos) which means time and the noun πλάστης (plastis) which derives from the verb πλάθω (platho) which means to create, form or shape. chrono- at Wiktionary -plasty at Wiktionarychrono- at Dictionary.com-plast at Dictionary.com *There may be some dispute as to which chambers the term "Chronoplast" actually covers. Stage directions in Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 only clearly indicate the final chamber where the boss battle with Kain occurs. However earlier dialogue in Moebius's cauldron chamber references an "elaborate complex" below, which may also relate to the Chronoplast, perhaps indicating that everything beyond that chamber - all of which is decorated very differently from the plain natural stone of the Oracles cave and contains much time-related features and iconography presumably relating to Moebius. Debug listings label the time-related rooms after Moebius's chamber under the Oracle's Cave entries. Only the final set of chambers leading down to the Chronoplast visions are listed under the debug listing as using the "Chrono" code relating to the Chronoplast. * Under debug listings, the chambers of the time complex are labelled as "Oracle10" to "Oracle22" with the rooms numbered as "10", "13", "15", "17", "18" and "22" also listed under the "Oracle's Cave" entries in Debug menus. The rooms beyond these - comprising of the corridors leading passed the Chronoplast visions and final chronoplast chamber - are listed with the "Chrono" title relating to the chronoplast and these are labelled as "Chrono2" to "Chrono18", with odd numbers relating to vision portals and even numbers relating to bends in the corridor, with the "Chrono15" relating to the warp door fork, "Chrono16" the corridor to the behind the warp door, "Chrono 17" the warp gate room and "Chono18" relating to the final corridor leading from the warp door fork to the main chronoplast chamber door - the main chamber itself is listed as "Chrono1". Under Debug menus only two of these are listed with "Chrono1" noted under "Boss Areas" and "Chrono2" (the corridor descending to the first vision portal and first bend) under "Anterooms" in a menu beneath the boss areas entry. *Though not conclusively indicated in dialogue, the Chronoplast was constructed by Moebius the Time Streamer, the second Guardian of the Pillar of Time. *The Chronoplast and related time complex were designed to reperesent a massive inverted clock tower, reaching underground rather than above. The most difficult design at DCabDesign (by Scarlet), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) *In the Original Soul Reaver Storyline, Kain would have originally accepted his fate to die at Raziel's hands and during the battle at the Chronoplast, Raziel would have gained the Shift-at-Will ability through a "partial victory" over Kain. After dispatching Kain at Kain's Mountain Retreat and destroying the vampire population of Nosgoth using the sounding pipes at the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral, Raziel would have returned to the Chronoplast and used the device to return to the past, continuing on with Soul Reaver 2's eventual plot. Behind the Classics: Amy Hennig Talks Soul Reaver Secrets at Official Playstation Blog (by Sid Shuman with Amy Hennig) Initial Soul Reaver plot at DCabDesign (by Boltar), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) *Developer comments indicate that Turel was summoned by a Possessed Azimuth through the Chronoplast to act as mouth-piece for the Hash'ak'gik cult, though this may also have involved the usage of the Time-streaming device carried by Azimuth. * The Chronoplast Visions depict some aspects of the original Soul Reaver storyline, which are adapted into later games: the final battle between Kain and Raziel at Kain's Mountain Retreat, in which Raziel would strike Kain down and use his soul to create the all-powerful Amplified Reaver (later adapted into Kain and Raziel's battle at Avernus Cathedral in Defiance); Raziel striking down Ariel and using her soul to create the Ariel Reaver in order to defeat Kain (later adapted into Raziel's forging of the Spirit Reaver); and Raziel overlooking Nosgoth from the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral with the Kain Reaver after opening the sounding pipes to destroy the vampires (later adapted into Raziel looking out over Nosgoth from Janos Audron's aerie with the Fire Reaver in Soul Reaver 2). SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Material.png|The Time complex SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-MoebiusBanner.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle11-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle11-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Chrono-Clockwork.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Left-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Left-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Right-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Right-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Clock-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Clock-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-MoebiusStatue.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle12-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle12-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Spout.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlueYellow-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlueYellow-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlue-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Blue-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedGreen-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Red-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Corridor-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Corridor-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Drop-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Drop-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedRoom-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedRoom-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedVamp.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle24-Drop-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle24-Drop-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-EntryDoor.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Clock-Left.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Clock-Right.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Across-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Across-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-WallFaces.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Left-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Left-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Up-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Right-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Right-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-SidechamberDown-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-SidechamberDown-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-ShaftDown-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-ShaftDown-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Landing-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Landing-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Grill-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Grill-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Up-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Landing-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Landing-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Grill-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Grill-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Walls.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-BlockPattern.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-FloorPattern.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Door.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Corridor-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Corridor-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-WallSymbolsA.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-WallSymbolsB.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Initial-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Initial-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-MainSymbols.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Final-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Final-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Last-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Last-Spectral.png *At the climax of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver '', Kain claims to have 'stolen into' the Chronoplast centuries earlier (though he doesn't specify exactly when, it could presumably be at any time after the end of [[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain|''Blood Omen]] until Raziel's return) this is how Kain learnt of Ancient Vampire history and prophecy and his own and Raziel's destinies. Developer comments The Paradox Paradox at DCabDesign (by Strands of Night), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) Initial Soul Reaver plot at DCabDesign (by Boltar), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) and the '' Legacy of Kain: Defiance Comic'' also suggests this possibility. Similarly Moebius extensively used the Chronoplast to observe Nosgoth's various time periods but could only receive glimpses of potential futures when Raziel made a decision but could not conclusively view his path. Initial Soul Reaver plot at DCabDesign (by Liquid Yarullin), post #10 (by Daniel Cabuco) *Several sources - including the Defiance comic - are unclear on their terminology regarding the Time-stream and related devices; Behind the Classics: Amy Hennig Talks Soul Reaver Secrets at Official Playstation Blog (by Sid Shuman with Amy Hennig) on several occasions Kain references "time-streaming devices" and how he has explored Nosgoth's history with them - at points clearly referring to travels known to have taken place with the aid of the chronoplast - but the name "chronoplast" is never explicitly used. Similarly one panel illustrates what appears to be a confrontation between the wraith Raziel and the Elder Kain - presumably referring to either the confrontation at the pillars or the confrontation at the Chronoplast - however the background of the panel contains no detail and it is unclear which it refers to. *The final corridors with the chronoplast visions can be notably difficult to negotiate with many repeating features, frequent cutscene breaks and few cues as to position. Arguably adding to this effect, the corridor themselves trace a physically impossible shape, repeatedly twisting back over and over with each section exactly matching the positioning of the last and forming an infinity sigil shaped layout. Possibly the only guide to positioning within the system is spectral Realm morphing, which notably increases through the corridor before dropping to a neutral state at the end. Gallery Cutscenes SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-01.png|Chronoplast visions SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-02.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-03.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-04.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-05.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-06.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-07.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-08.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-016.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-017.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-018.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-016.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-015.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-001.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-002.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-003.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-004.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-005.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-006.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-007.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-008.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-009.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-010.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-011.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-012.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-013.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-014.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-015.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-09.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-10.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-11.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-12.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-13.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-14.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-15.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-16.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-000-Start.png|SR1 Retail Chronoplast confrontation SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-001-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-002-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-003-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-004-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-005-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-006-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-007-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-008-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-009-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-010-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-011-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-012-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-013-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-014-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-015-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-016-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-017-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-018-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-019-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-020-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-021-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-022-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-023-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-024-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-025-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-026-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-027-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-028-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-029-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-030-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-031-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-032-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-033-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-034-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-035-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-036-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-037-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-038-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-039-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-040-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-041-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-042-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043b-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043c-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-044-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-046-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-047-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-048-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-049-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-050-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-051-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-052-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-053-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-054-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-055-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-056-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-057-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-058-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-059-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-060-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-061-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-062-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-063-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-064-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-065-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-066-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-067-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-068-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-069-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-070-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-071-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-072-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-073-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-074-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-075-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-076-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-077-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-078-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-079-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-080-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-081-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-082-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-083-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-084-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-085-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-086-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-087-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-088-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-089-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-090-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-091-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-092-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-093-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-094-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-095-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-096-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-097-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-098-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-099-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-100-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-101-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-102-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-103-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-104-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-105-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-106-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-107-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-108-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-109-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-110-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-111-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-112-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-113-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-114-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-115-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-116-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-117-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-118-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-119-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-120-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-121-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-122-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-123-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-124-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-125-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-126-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-127-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-128-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-129-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-130-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-131-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-132-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-133-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-134-End.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-001.png|later SR1 beta SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-002.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-003.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-004.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-005.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-006.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-007.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-008.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-009.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-010.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-011.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-012.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-013.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-014.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-015.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-016.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-017.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-017a.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-018.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-018a.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-019.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-020.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-020a.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-020b.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-020c.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-021.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-022.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-023.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-024.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-025.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-026.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-027.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-028.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-029.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-030.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-031.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-032.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-033.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-034.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-035.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-036.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-037.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-038.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-039.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-040.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-041.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-042.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-043.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-044.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-045.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-046.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-047.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-048.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-049.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-050.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-051.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-052.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-053.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-054.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-055.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-056.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-057.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-058.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-059.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-060.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-061.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-062.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-063.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-064.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-065.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-066.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-067.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-068.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-069.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-070.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-071.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-072.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-073.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-074.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-075.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-076.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-077.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-078.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-079.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-080.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-081.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-082.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-083.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-084.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-085.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-086.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-087.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-088.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-089.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-090.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-091.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-092.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-093.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-094.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-095.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-096.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-097.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-098.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-099.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-100.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-101.png SR1-TLB-Chronoplast-Kain-102.png SR2-Prologue-001.png|SR2 Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-002.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-003.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-004.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-005.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-006.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-007.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-008.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-009.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-010.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-011.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-012.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-013.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-014.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-015.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-016.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-017.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-018.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-019.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-020.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-021.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-022.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-023.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-024.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-025.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-026.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-027.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-028.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-029.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-030.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-031.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-032.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-033.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-034.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-035.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-036.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-037.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-038.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-039.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-040.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-041.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-042.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-043.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-044.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-045.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-046.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-047.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-048.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-049.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-050.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-051.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-052.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-053.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-054.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-055.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-056.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-057.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-058.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-059.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-060.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-061.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-062.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-063.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-064.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-065.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-066.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-067.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-068.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-069.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-070.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-071.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-072.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-073.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-074.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-075.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-076.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-077.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-078.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-079.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-080.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-081.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-082.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-083.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-084.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-085.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-086.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-087.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-088.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-089.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-090.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-091.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-092.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-093.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-094.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-095.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-096.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-097.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-098.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-099.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-100.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-101.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-102.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-103.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-104.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-105.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-106.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-107.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-108.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-109.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-110.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-111.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-112.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-113.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-114.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-115.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-116.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-117.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-118.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-119.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-120.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-121.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-122.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-123.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-124.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-125.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-126.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-127.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-128.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-129.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-130.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-131.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-132.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-133.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-134.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-135.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-136.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-137.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-138.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-139.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-140.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-141.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-142.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-143.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-144.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-145.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-146.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-147.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-148.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-149.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-150.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-151.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-152.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-153.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-154.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-155.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-156.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-157.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-158.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-159.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-160.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-161.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-162.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-163.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-164.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-165.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-166.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-167.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-168.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-169.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-170.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-171.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-172.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-173.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-174.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-175.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-176.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-177.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-178.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-179.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-180.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-181.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-182.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-183.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-184.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-185.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-186.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-187.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-188.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-189.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-190.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-191.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-192.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-193.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-194.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-195.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-196.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-197.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-198.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-199.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-200.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-201.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-202.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-203.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-204.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-205.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-206.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-207.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-208.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-209.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-210.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-211.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-212.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-213.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-214.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-215.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-216.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-217.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-218.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-219.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-220.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-221.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-222.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-223.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-224.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-225.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-226.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-227.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-228.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-229.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-230.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-231.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-232.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-233.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-234.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-235.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-236.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-237.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-238.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-239.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-240.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-241.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-242.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-243.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-244.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-245.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-246.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-247.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-248.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-249.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-250.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-251.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-252.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-253.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-254.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-255.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-256.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-257.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-258.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-259.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-260.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-261.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-262.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-263.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-264.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-265.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-266.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-267.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-268.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-269.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-270.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-271.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-272.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-273.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-274.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-275.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-276.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-277.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-278.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-279.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-280.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-281.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-282.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-283.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-284.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-285.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-286.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-287.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-288.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-289.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-290.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-291.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-292.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-293.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-294.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-295.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-296.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-297.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-298.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-299.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-300.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-301.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-302.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-303.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-304.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-305.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-306.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-307.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-308.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-309.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-310.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-311.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-312.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-313.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-314.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-315.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-316.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-317.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-318.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-319.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-320.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-321.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-322.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-323.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-324.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-325.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-326.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-327.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-328.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-329.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-330.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-331.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-332.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-333.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-334.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-335.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-336.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-337.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-338.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-339.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-340.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-341.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-342.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-343.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-344.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-345.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-346.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-347.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-348.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-349.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-350.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-351.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-352.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-353.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-354.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-355.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-356.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-357.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-358.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-359.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-360.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-361.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-362.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-363.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-364.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-365.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-366.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-367.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-368.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-369.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-370.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-371.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-372.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-373.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-374.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-375.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-376.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-377.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-378.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-379.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-380.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-381.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-382.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-383.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-384.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-385.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-386.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-387.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-388.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-389.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-390.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-391.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-392.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-393.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-394.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-395.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-396.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-397.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-398.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-399.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-400.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-401.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-402.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-403.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-404.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-405.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-406.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-407.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-408.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-409.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-410.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-411.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-412.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-413.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-414.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-415.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-416.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-417.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-418.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-419.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-420.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-421.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-422.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-423.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-424.png|Cutscene: Prologue Concept Art, Textures and Bonus Materials File:SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-DialView.jpg File:SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-PortalView.jpg File:SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-Textureless-01.jpg File:SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-Textureless-02.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-01.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-02.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-03.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-04.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-05.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-06.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-07.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-08.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-09.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-10.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-11.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-12.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-13.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). SR1-Texture-OracleCaveMural.png Chronoplast-mechanism.png|Chronoplast mechanism Chronoplast-mechanism3.PNG|Chronoplast wall mechanism - detail Chronoplast-mechanism4.PNG|Chronoplast wall mechanism - front view SR2-Environment-Heinzen-Gaslamp.jpg SR2-Environment-Heinzen-CenterPiece.jpg Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 See also * The Chronoplast at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - The Chronoplast at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Oracle's Cave *Chronoplast visions *Time-streaming chambers *Time-streaming devices References it:Camera_Cronoplastica Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Locations Category:Soul Reaver sub-areas Category:Soul Reaver locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations